Vínculos Indeseados
by Meylhana
Summary: Il y a deux choses que tu ne pourras jamais choisir : ta famille et de qui tu tombes amoureux. Pas de chance si l'amour de ta vie se révèle être ton frère. Traduction.


**Titre :** Vínculos Indeseados (litt.: "Liens indésirables")

**Auteur : **Isabellawm

**Traductrice : **Meylhana

**Beta : **Little sis'Cream, merci !

**Pairing : **Eragon/Murtagh

**Genre : **Romance/Angst

**Résumé : ** Il y a deux choses que tu ne pourras jamais choisir : ta famille et de qui tu tombes amoureux. Pas de chance si l'amour de ta vie se révèle être ton frère.

**Disclaimer : **L'histoire originale et les personnages sont à Christopher Paolini. Le texte ci-dessous, quant à lui, appartient à _Isabellawm_. Seule la traduction est de moi.

**Blabla : **Bien le bonjour chers lecteurs !

Je me présente à vous avec une nouvelle traduction, cette fois-ci sur un nouveau fandom. J'ai l'autorisation de l'auteur que je remercie d'ailleurs encore.

Comme indiqué dans le genre, vous ne serez pas en présence de fluff et de guimauve. Non, prenez plutôt une grande inspiration et préparez les mouchoirs…

J'espère que vous aimerez et on se retrouve en bas. ^^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Vínculos Indeseados**

**.**

**.**

**.**

- Ça va, petit ? demanda Saphira, en le frôlant affectueusement de son museau.

- Oui, répondit-il, mais sa réponse ne convainquit personne, encore moins le dragon à ses côtés, pas avec ce lien Dragonnier-Dragon qu'ils partageaient. En signe d'empathie, Saphira n'insista pas sur le sujet.

_Lien_. Le mot résonnait amèrement dans sa tête. Maudits liens. Les larmes commençaient à lui brûler les yeux. Il se laissa tomber sur le sol, se sentant inutile, impuissant.

Là gisait le grand Dragonnier Eragon, Argetlam, qui avait gagné la bataille et qui, cependant, était vaincu. Il ne contenait plus ses larmes et pleurait en silence.

On lui avait parlé une fois de "la vraie douleur", mais jamais il n'aurait cru que cela faisait aussi mal. Et c'est que c'était douloureux comme un démon, pire qu'un sort de Durza, mille fois pire que les coups de Ra'zac. Il se sentait presque aussi mal que lorsque Garrow avait été assassiné, aussi malheureux que quand Brom était mort.

Il s'en foutait s'il avait perdu Zar'roc, il ne voulait plus de cette épée maudite depuis la révélation. Qui se soucierait d'une telle chose quand on apprend que son père est Morzan ?

Oui, Morzan. Le premier des Parjures. Un homme cruel et puissant qui tourna le dos aux Dragonniers et décida de suivre Galbatorix. Le même Morzan qui dans un accès de colère jeta son épée, la maudite Zar'roc, sur son jeune fils laissant une cicatrice qui le marqua à vie.

Cicatrice qu'Eragon connaissait par coeur et les yeux fermés. Comment ne pas la connaître, quand tant de fois il parcourut de ses mains ce dos robuste et traça de sa langue l'étendue de la marque.

Cicatrice que Murtagh portait jour après jour et nuit après nuit, souvenir de son passé sombre. L'héritage de son père.

Le père de Murtagh et le sien. Cruel destin. De tous les pères qu'il aurait pu avoir, il avait fallu que ce soit aussi le père de son amant. _Ex-amant. Frère._

La trahison du brun brûlait dans sa poitrine depuis le moment où il l'avait abandonné. Le voir assis sur le dos de Thorn avait été comme un poignard en plein coeur. Mais rien ne le faisait autant souffrir que ce qu'il lui avait révélé quelques minutes plus tard.

"_Zar'roc appartient au fils aîné de Morzan, non au plus jeune", dit Murtagh avec méchanceté, la haine baignant chacun de ses mots. "Toi et moi sommes pareils, Eragon."_

"_Ce n'est pas vrai, mon père est Garrow" fut la seule chose qu'il put réfuter, ce qu'avait dit son _frère_ s'infiltrait à toute vitesse dans son être comme un poison. "De__ plus, je n'ai pas cette cicatrice sur mon dos."_

_Murtagh le regarda avec haine. Eragon aurait voulu être dans un cauchemar, pouvoir __ouvrir rapidement les yeux __et se réveiller dans les bras du brun, qui le regarderait avec amour comme il le faisait toujours et le serrerait contre lui dans une marque de 'tout va bien, je suis là'. Jamais il n'avait désiré quelque chose avec autant de force qu'à ce moment._

'_Comme tu veux, _mon frère_" cracha Murtagh avant de l'abandonner, de nouveau._

Il serra les paupières, comme quelqu'un qui veut chasser une pensée. Plus qu'un souvenir, Eragon voulait effacer son sang, sa lignée et n'importe quel lien biologique qui l'apparentait à Murtagh.

Il voulait qu'ils disparaissent pour pouvoir revenir à ses côtés, pour recommencer à embrasser ses lèvres, pour pouvoir faire avec lui toutes les choses qu'il n'était pas permis de faire entre frères.

**.**

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, je ne vous mordrai pas et nous pourrons partager nos mouchoirs… x)

A bientôt,

Meylhana.


End file.
